Taken Away From Me
by wearebulletproof
Summary: It was just a normal day. Izaya pissed off Shizuo, just like he normally did. But during the fight, Shizuo hadn't noticed that something big was about to happen. Izaya gets shot and taken by a mysterious group of men. But what happens when Shizuo wakes up, realizing that what happened wasn't a dream and that Izaya was actually kidnapped? How will he react? ShiZaya. Kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: It was just a normal day. Izaya pissed off Shizuo, just like he normally did. But during the fight, Shizuo hadn't noticed that something big was about to happen.**

**Izaya. Gets. Shot. The bullet zoomed by Shizuo's ear and hit Izaya directly in the shoulder, sending him to the ground and leaving Shizuo in utter shock. Trying to figure out where the shot came from, Shizuo gets shot a couple times from a dart gun, knocking him out, in 60 seconds. The last thing Shizuo saw before he blacked out, was Izaya getting hauled into a van. But what happens when Shizuo wakes up, realizing that what happened wasn't a dream and that Izaya was actually kidnapped? Will he do something about it or throw a party in pure happiness? IzayaxShizuo (ShiZaya).**

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**Izaya: wearebulletproof (aka, Willow) doesn't own ShiZaya or Durarara.**

**Shizuo: -nods- She only knows the plot and the chapters ahead.**

**Izaya: Also, please note that's she quite busy in real life. Which means updates won't exactly be fast.**

**Shizuo: Not to mention school is practically around the corner...**

**Izaya: But she'll do her best to update ^_^v**

**Shizuo: Cheers and enjoy the story.**

**Izaya: -waves goodbye before stomping on Shizuo's foot and runs off-**

**Shizuo: YOU GOD DAMN FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAAAA -hurls a vending machine-**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

"I have a feeling today is going to be weird." Shinra said, putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed back in his recliner, letting out a sigh of relaxation as he closed his eyes. Shizuo eyed him warily as he put his cigarette between two fingers and took it out of his mouth, blowing a puff of air out. "I don't know, really...I just have this feeling something is about to happen..." Celty looked up and typed, holding out the PDA.

_[ Is it going to be good or bad? ]_

"Who knows?" Shinra replied with a shrug after reading the message. "I can't really tell." Shizuo rolled his eyes and sat down, rubbing his cigarette into the ash tray with a sigh.

"I think you're just imagining things, Shinra. Maybe that flea could pop up, and that's your "_feelings_" are detecting." He said, putting air-quotes around 'feelings.' Shinra rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Shizuo, who easily caught it and chucked it back at him. He smirked slightly as the pillow hit Shinra in the face. Celty watched the two of them before she began to type.

_[ I think Shizuo is right. But then again, something is off about today. ]_

Shizuo sighed and looked out of the window, watching the grey clouds begin to slightly form. His eyes narrowed a little and he got to his feet. Shinra blinked and watched him before he got up and followed him, Celty behind him as she watched Shizuo curiously. Shizuo opened the door and walked down the porch steps. The wind blew softly and Shizuo took off his sunglasses before putting them in the inside of his vest, his eyes scanning the sky above before the streets in front of him. Shinra shivered slightly and exhaled. It wasn't the breeze that was cold. It wasn't the temperature that was cold. Just a really odd aura was in the air.

Shizuo slowly turned his head to the right and to the left as he observed his surroundings. It seemed all normal; kids running around, squealing happily as they played. But the sky was slightly grey, signalling rain or a possible storm. It's ironic. Here, they rarely ever get rain or storms, and when they do, it's a symbol of a bad event that will happen.

The air was thick and Shizuo couldn't help but think of one person; Izaya. It was odd enough for his name to even come across Shizuo's mind, but it was the name that immediately popped into his head as he looked at the grey clouds. Shinra felt the same, as he looked at Celty to see if she could feel it also. Celty nodded in confirmation and Shinra looked at Shizuo, who began to slowly turn around to look at them.

"Is is just me...or you guys have a feeling something is going to happen to Izaya?" He said.

* * *

So far nothing has happened. It rained softly for a little while but stopped. However, the grey clouds still hovered over the city, causing suspicion and curiosity from the citizens below. Shizuo stayed out on the porch the entire time, watching it rain and watching the sky. Shinra and Celty were out roaming the streets, seeing if they could find Izaya anywhere. Shinra had message Shizuo a while ago, saying that they didn't see him just yet.

_"Why am I worrying about this...?"_ Shizuo thought as he leaned back in the porch swing with a soft exhale. _"It's Izaya, we're talking about...I'm sure he'll be able to handle himself, but...I can't shake this feeling off of my shoulders...So why am I worrying?"_

"Shizu-chaaaaan~!" A familiar voice cooed and an angry mark appeared on the said man's forehead. He crushed his cigarette in his hand and sighed.

"Well...that confirms everything..." He thought and looked up, glaring as he saw the raven haired boy standing in front of the porch with his usual cocky grin plastered on his face.

"What do you want, flea?" Shizuo snarled a little. Izaya chuckled and put his hands in his jacket pockets casually as he slightly rocked back and forth on his heels.

"I just want to see Shizu-chan." He said, as if he was so damn innocent. Shizuo couldn't help but roll his eyes, feeling the need to barf. "Does Shizu-chan want to see me?"

"Of course not!" Shizuo barked, causing Izaya's smirk to ever so slightly falter without Shizuo's awareness. "You damn flea, you annoy the fuck out of me!" Izaya chuckled, shaking his head slightly before he walked up the stairs to his porch. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, gripping his fists.

"You hurt my feelings." Izaya said, putting his hand to his heart as if he was wounded. Shizuo scoffed in disgust, once again rolling my eyes. "But honestly," Shizuo looked at him, raising an eyebrow as he noticed Izaya's serious look. "...Today is creeping me out." Shizuo's eyes slightly widened. "I don't know why, but...today, I just don't want to be myself because I constantly think I'll get stabbed or something." Shizuo blinked.

_"So he was feeling the same thing Shinra, Celty, and I were feeling 3 hours ago...? Maybe Shinra was right..." _Shizuo thought and looked at the sky, narrowing his eyes. Izaya watched him before he turned to look at the sky also.

"We felt the same..." Shizuo said and Izaya looked at him, blinking. "Celty, Shinra, and I...3 hours ago, Shinra said he had a feeling something bad was going to happen."

"Where are they?" Izaya said, blinking as he peeked in the window of the home. "I don't see them in the living-room." Shizuo turned to look at him as he lit another cigarette.

"They're out in the town." He said and Izaya looked at him. "...Looking for you." Izaya blinked, standing up straight as his eyes slightly widened. "They got worried that something bad was going to happen to _you_, so...they went out to see if they could find you." Shizuo grabbed his phone and began to text. "But I'll let them know you're here." Izaya nodded and sat down.

_To: Shinra_

_From: Shizuo_

_Message: You can stop looking for Izaya now. He's here._

_Time: 12:32PM_

_Date: Jul 27 2013_

"Did you think something bad was going to happen to me, too?" Izaya asked. Shizuo turned his head to look at him, blinking. "You can answer truthfully."

"No." Shizuo lied, but made sure a snarl covered it. He put his phone down. Izaya raised his eyebrows. "I didn't even think once that something bad was going to happen to you." Another lie.

"Oh..." Izaya said. Shizuo side-glanced him and noticed that Izaya seemed a bit disappointed. Shizuo sighed and realized he was bored.

"...Do you wanna fight to kill time or something?" He said. Izaya smirked and nodded. "Hang on." Shizuo grabbed his phone and opened the text message he received from Shinra.

_To: Shizuo_

_From: Shinra:_

_Message: Alright. We'll be stopping for some lunch. Be there soon._

_Time: 12:34PM_

_Date: Jul 27 2013_

Shizuo nodded and set his phone down, looking up and exclaiming when he came face to face with Izaya. Izaya smiled widely at him and grabbed the cigarette out of Shizuo's mouth and smashed it with his foot before he quickly got off of the porch. Shizuo growled and ran after him.

"YOU GOD DAMN FLEA!" He yelled and grabbed a telephone post and threw it at Izaya, who chuckled and dodged it easily as he took his flick blade out of his pocket.

"Grandpa Shizuuuu~" He taunted. Tons of angry marks appeared on Shizuo's head. "You're so slow!"

"I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU!" Shizuo yelled and grabbed a car, hurling it at the raven haired boy. Izaya smiled, severely amused, as he continued to dodge the gigantic objects Shizuo threw at him in anger. Izaya would always dodge as he laughed mockingly at the other, causing Shizuo's rage to intensify. There were slight times when Izaya would get nicked by the objects, causing a thin line of blood to appear on his cheek or on his jacket. But with each object thrown, Shizuo got closer but got tired. He got close enough to Izaya that he could easily reach out and grab his neck. Suddenly, there was a loud bang that caused them both to flinch. _Wizz_. Something obviously flew by Shizuo's ear and time went into slow motion. The blonde's eyes widened as he watched a bullet hit Izaya's shoulder, causing blood splatters to fly forward. Izaya's red eyes widened as he began to fall backwards from the sudden impact. Time slowly began to pick up as Izaya fell to the ground. Whirling around, Shizuo began to frantically look around for the source of the gunshot as his heart beat erratically in his chest.

_"Where is it?!" _Shizuo thought. _"Where did it come from?!"_ Izaya groaned, letting out a few pants as he covered his bleeding shoulder. He sat up and carefully slipped his jacket off by his left side first before gently pulling the hem of the other sleeve down until the jacket was fulled off. He looked at his right shoulder, frowning at the sight that his own blood was soaking his shirt.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." A voice said and they both looked up. Shizuo turned to face the source of the male voice and blinked. The male was tall, taller than Shizuo, and had pitch black hair. The man was unrecognizable, mainly because the pair of black tinted sunglasses covering his eyes. But he looked someone who is quite dangerous; the scar going diagonal across his face said so.

"Causing the same ruckus as usual." The man said. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows as he looked between Shizuo and the man, watching as Shizuo unconsciously stepped in front of Izaya like he was protecting him.

"Who are you?" Shizuo said, putting the STOP sign down. The male chuckled and Shizuo held his ground as 4 other men appeared at the man's side, two on each side.

"Who am I? Oh, that's classified. But if you were wondering who shot your boyfriend right there, it was me." He said. Shizuo glared and tightened his fists.

"One; he's not my boyfriend. Two; why did you shoot him?!" He shouted. The man laughed and grabbed his cigar, lighting it before putting it in his mouth.

"Because I wanted to." He simply said with a casual tone. "Why, you suddenly care about him?"

"Hell no." Shizuo growled, narrowing his eyes. "What do you guys want, anyways?"

"Oh, it's very simple. We want Izaya, but unfortunately, you're standing the way...Literally." The man said, raising his eyebrows. Izaya frowned and got to his feet, hiding behind Shizuo, who looked at him for a second before looking at the 5 men before him.

"You're not going to get him." Shizuo said. The male chuckled, nodding a little.

"I figured you'd say that. By the way," He turned to look at the four men next to him. "These are my men. On my right are twins, Akiko and Akira." He pointed to the two, rough looking males to his left. "And this is Daiki and Daisuke, also brothers but not twins." He said.

"So? Why are you introducing us to them?!" Izaya said, peeking his head over Shizuo's shoulder. The man glared at the raven haired boy, who gulped and hid behind Shizuo again.

"Why am I introducing them to you? Well, you might as well say 'hello', Izaya! Because you'll be dealing with them for a while!" He said. Shizuo narrowed his eyes in slight confusion. The male nodded at Daiki, who pulled out a dart gun and fired once at Shizuo. Shizuo blinked and looked down at his chest, pulling out the dart.

"You think one tiny dart is gonna..." His voice trailed off and his vision began to blur. "...put me down..." Izaya frowned as he watched Shizuo began to go limp.

"W-What?" He said and caught Shizuo as he began to slump towards the ground. "What did you put in the dart?!"

"Drugs." Daiki said with a dark smile. "It'll knock someone out in 60 seconds." Izaya frowned and looked at Shizuo, who exhaled and looked up at him.

"..R..Run.." He murmured. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows.

"N-No, I can't just leave you like this!" He said and suddenly screamed out as Daisuki grabbed him by the air and yanked him over to them. Shizuo frowned and reached out slightly, rolling over as he tried to get to his feet. But the drugs in him wouldn't let him. Instead, he watched in a hazy vision as Izaya kicked and squirmed, yelling as they hauled him into a large black van. Shizuo reached out to him but his arm dropped on to the cement.

"I..Izaya.." He murmured. The last thing he remembered seeing before he blacked out was Izaya's horrified expression as the twins Daisuke, Daiki, Akiro, and the boss got into the back of the van, shutting the door behind him, and Akira got into the driver's seat and drove off. He watched the black van disappear before he blacked out, faintly hearing someone shout his name.

_to be continued..._

* * *

_author's note: so, yeah.. here's my newest stor ; i hoped you enjoyed it~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own ShiZaya or Durarara. Only this story.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: BOOMSHAKALAKA SECOND UPDATE. WOO~ I got bored so I decided to write the second chapter to this fic :3 here it is~ I hope you enjoy~**

**Shizuo: I'm gonna kill those men who took you!**

**Izaya: Aww, is Shizu-chan caring about me?**

**Shizuo: HELL NO! MESSING WITH YOU IS /MY/ JOB!**

**Izaya: ...Geez, got my hopes up for nothing ;-;**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_"He's waking up!"_

A muffled voice spoke out as his eyes slightly opened but closed again. His body was weak and he could barely even move. He felt his mind pound slightly and he felt like his entire body was numb.

As his eyelids slowly began to open, the blonde began to recognize his surroundings. White ceiling. Ceiling fan. Comfortable bed. Two windows on each side of the room. He was in a bedroom. Not a strangers bedroom, of course, but the blonde recognized this bedroom as the room he occupied; his bedroom. Strange...the last thing the blonde remember was the cool feel of the cement on his skin. Suddenly, realization hit him like a bullet and he sat up straight in his bed as his eyes flew open.

"Shizuo, calm down! The drugs aren't exactly out of your system yet-" Shinra said, trying to push Shizuo back down on to the bed but Shizuo cut him off with a warning glare.

"Where's the flea?!" He shouted and Shinra blinked. "Where's Izaya?!" Shinra slowly lifted his hands off of Shizuo's shoulders and he sat down on the bed. "Answer me!"

"Actually, we were hoping you'd tell us." Shinra said. Shizuo's eyes slightly widened. "We didn't see or witness anything, Shizuo. So we have no idea where Izaya is. We found you unconscious the lawn as we returned home. It's been like...5 hours since you've been out and the drugs aren't even close to being out of your system." Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed and he gripped the white sheets, looking down at his lap as he exhaled softly.

_"So...all of it...wasn't a dream?" _Shizuo thought to himself, frowning at the flashing images appearing in his head. Images of Izaya showing up at the doorstep. Images of the conversation Shizuo and the raven haired male shared before deciding to fight just to pass time. Images of Izaya's expression as he got shot, falling backwards in slow motion before he hit the ground. Images and sounds from the event as Shizuo watched Izaya get taken away from him. Izaya was taken away from him, and Shizuo feels like half of him is missing.

Celty walked into the room, catching the two males attention as she began typing on the PDA.

_[ what exactly happened 5 hours ago, Shizuo? we need to know what happened to Izaya ... ]_

Shizuo nodded and exhaled, looking back down at his hands before he gripped the sheets hard. "Izaya showed up at the doorstep a minute before I notified you about seeing Izaya." Shizuo explained. "I thought he was there to mess with me at first, like he usually does, but I was wrong. He told me that he had an odd feeling; that he shouldn't be alone for the day because he kept having the feeling he'd get stabbed or something. Izaya looked paranoid, so I let him stay for a little since we both shared the common feeling. We decided to do our usual fight to spare time as you guys went to get food. Halfway in, Izaya, he..." Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows. "...a bullet whizzed by my ear and I remember seeing droplets of blood fly out from Izaya's shoulder before he fell to the ground. He was shot. Then out of nowhere, 5 men appeared! One with a scar on his face, two of them were twin brothers, and the other two were also brothers but not twins. One of the twins shot me with a dart-and I'm guessing that's how I got drugged-and that last thing I remember before waking up was seeing them haul Izaya into a black van." Shinra frowned. Celty began to type on her PDA again before showing the message to Shizuo.

_[ can you physically describe him? ]_

Shizuo nodded and paused slightly to think. "He had short, midnight black hair. He had black tinted sunglasses on and a scar that went diagonal across his face. He was slightly taller than the other 4 males and has a husky and deep voice. He also had this murderous aura around him, like he killed many people before or something." He said. Shinra and Celty glanced at each other before looking back at Shizuo.

"You encountered one of the most dangerous gangs in Japan, Shizuo." Shinra said and Shizuo's eyes went wide. "They call themselves 'The Shadows'; they follow you like a shadow, unnoticed, and act like they're apart of you before they strike. And when they strike, they mean business."

"Tell me more! I need to know more about them! As a gang, each and every member of them." Shizuo said with a serious look on his face. "I need to know who they are and why they kidnapped Izaya!" Celty held out her PDA and they both read the message.

_[ Mr. Scar-Face's name is Hanawa. He's 62, but don't let his age fool you. He's as quick as a cheetah and as powerful as a rhino. He looks 30, but that's because he managed to keep his body in good health. The other four men keep in good health, too. They're also people that shouldn't be messed with. ]_

"Okay, so, as a gang, what do they do?" Shizuo said. "Rob stores? Light buildings on fire? Plant bombs?" Shinra nodded and Shizuo blinked. "At which ones are you nodding at?"

"All 3 of them." Shinra said, pulling up a chair so he could sit down properly. "They rob stores, they plant bombs, they set buildings on fire, they can and will do anything. They'll rape people, they'll murder people, they'll traumatize people to the point where they'll kill themselves 'cause they can't stand the nightmares anymore. They're very deadly and quiet. I bet Izaya's kidnapping has already made it on the news, which means panic has risen all over Japan again."

"How long has it been since they striked?" Shizuo said. Shinra paused a little to think.

"5 years, I believe. It's been a very peaceful 5 years." He said and looked up at Celty held out her PDA again.

_[ I think I know why they took Izaya. ]_

Shinra's eyes widened and he looked at Celty. "Well, tell us!" He said. Celty nodded and took a minute to type before showing them her message.

_[ Because Izaya had a long-lost uncle that was once involved in 'The Shadows'. His uncle left the gang once he heard about Izaya's birth, wanting to be a picture-perfect uncle with a good influence. 'The Shadows' didn't take that very likely and before they killed Izaya's uncle, they told him that Izaya's life will be targeted later in the future. They attacked now mainly because Izaya is practically grown up. The reason why they attack now was because it'd be useless to attack a child or a young teen because they'd die quicker with torture. But Izaya has a good immune system, so they want to kill Izaya slowly and painfully, not quick. ]_

"I cannot believe this!" Shizuo yelled, grabbing a lamp and chucking it across the room, making it shatter as soon as it smashed against the wall. "They attacked Izaya because of his uncle's actions?!" Celty and Shinra nodded in unison. "What are we supposed to do?!"

"Save him of course." Shinra said with a smile. "But we need to come up with one hell of a game plan."

* * *

A soft groan left his lips as he began to stir awake. His eyes slowly opening, he felt his body dangling in midair. Waiting a few seconds to regain his composure, the raven haired male raised his head to look up. All he saw was a dark ceiling and his wrists being chained up above his head, the chains attached to the ceiling. The boy exhaled and slowly dropped his head to look down, gasping as he lightly squirmed at the side before him. 35 foot drop into solid, hard concrete.

"If I were you, I wouldn't squirm." A deep, husky voice called out from the darkness. Izaya lifted his head, furrowing his eyebrows as his red eyes scanned his surroundings.

"W-Who are you? A-And where am I?" He said. The male in the shadows chuckled and Izaya saw movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw the same scar-faced man to his left.

"Who am I? Oh, let's just say I'm an enemy of your uncle...Well, your _dead_ uncle." The male said. Izaya's eyes went wide. "Yup, I'm sure you heard of me and my gang. My name is Hanawa."

"Y-You're the one who...killed my uncle?!" Izaya said. Hanawa smiled as he grabbed his cigar and prepared it for smoking. "W-Why...What do you want with me?!"

"Oh, I'm guessing you haven't heard this part yet, have you?" Hanawa said, putting the cigar between his lips for a few seconds before he pulled it away and exhaled a few puffs of smoke. "Your uncle was once apart of 'The Shadows' until he heard about your birth; wanting to be a good uncle-figure that had a good influence on his nephew." Izaya frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "I thought it was a pathetic excuse, so I killed him, but right before I did," Izaya tensed up as Hanawa began walking towards him. "I grabbed him by the hair and made sure he heard me as I told him that I'll come after you when the time is right. It's been so many years since I said that to him and at that time, you were a mere boy; 5 months old."

"J-Just let me go!" Izaya said, kicking his legs. His foot accidentally collided with the cigar in Hanawa's hand and they both watched the cigar fall down the 35 foot drop.

"Ooh, bad move." Hanawa snarled and grabbed Izaya by the throat, yanking the other towards him. Izaya coughed and squirmed a little, squeezing on his eyes shut. "No, I won't _let you go_. I already have you in my clutches, so I might as well make use of it before your little boyfriend shows up."

"H-He's..n-not..my..boyfriend." Izaya managed to choke out. Hanawa smiled and let go of his throat, tangling his fingers into Izaya's raven hair as he yanked his head back. Izaya's eyes widened as he felt Hanawa's warm breathe on his neck, the elder's lips tracing his jawline before his lips curled up into a deadly smile.

"Boyfriend or not..You have a high risk of possibly never seeing him again." He said. Izaya furrowed his eyebrows and stilled, feeling Hanawa's lips trail down his throat as he let out a soft hum. "You look do delicious right now, it's not even funny, Izaya. You look so vulnerable, all I wanna do is take you right here and right now." Izaya's eyes widened more and he squirmed. Hanawa chuckled against Izaya's throat, gripping his hair harder as he grabbed Izaya's right thigh in his other hand.

"J-Just let me go.." Izaya begged softly, feeling tears begin to well up in his eyes. Hanawa laughed softly and shook his head no.

"You think I'll just let you go without any scars left from me? Hell no. This is just the beginning, Izaya. You have no idea what's in store for you, you have no idea what I plan to do to you, so if I were you, I'd keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut before I shut my dick in it." Izaya shivered at the thought of that.

"S-Shizuo will come for you." Izaya said. Hanawa stilled at the mention of Shizuo's name, Izaya taking note of that as Hanawa's possible fear. "A-And he'll kill you for doing this to me..." After a minute of being both still and quiet, Hanawa chuckled and released Izaya before he turned and walked away. He turned around to look at Izaya.

"No, he won't." He said, raising his eyebrows. Izaya narrowed his eyes. "You and Shizuo hate each other. He doesn't have a reason to come and find you. And if he does, well you might as well be dead before he even gets an inch towards you. I'm telling you this right here and right now; I _will_ kill you before you get to see Shizuo's face again. And there will be nothing and no one will be able to stop me from doing so."

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

_Author's note: Here's the second update :D Even more shit is unfolded~ i hope you enjoyed it. Double update in one day~ woot woot~! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. ShiZaya. Or. Durarara. Shall we get to the chapter nao?**

**Shizuo: Heuh...Looks like she's back with another chapter**

**Izaya: Isn't this exciting, Shizu-chan?! :D**

**Shinra: ...You're kidnapped, yet you're excited?**

**Erica: OF COURSE! OMG I AM LOVING THE TENSION IN THIS FANFIC *V* -HUGS SHIZAYA YAOI MANGAS TO HER CHEST PROTECTIVELY- WHILE IZAYA IS KIDNAPPED, SHIZUO BATTLES HIS FEELINGS FOR IZAYA WHILE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A GOOD PLAN TO RESCUE HIM! -spazzing-**

**ShinraxIzayaxShinra: ...**

**Izaya: ...Let's just get to the chapter, shall we?**

**Shizuo: For once, I agree with you, flea...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_[ what's wrong with Shizuo? ]_

Shinra read Celty's message and sighed deeply, leaning back in his chair with a shrug. Celty stared at him, as if wanting answer that Shinra just didn't have. Shizuo has been acting weird since Izaya got kidnapped, how on Earth was Shinra supposed to know why...? It's a possibility Shizuo doesn't know why he's acting like it either, so Shinra is being respectful by not pushing the blonde into something he doesn't fully understand just yet.

_A day since Izaya has been missing_.

Oh, it made it all over the news like Celty had predicted so. People locked themselves in their homes after going on a frantic, buying all the food they could before nailing wood over their windows and putting heavy furniture in front of their doors. 'The Shadows' were really threatening to the citizens of Japan, and they had a good reason to be afraid of them.

"I don't know..." Shinra spoke softly. "And honestly, I don't want to know. Not right now. Everyone is in a panic mode, only concerned for their well-being and the ones they love. Us? We _want_ to see them. He _want_ to know where they are and where they've taken Izaya. Honestly, they couldn't have gone far. 'Cause after all, Japan is an archipelago and is quite small compared to our neighbors." Celty nodded and typed a message on the PDA before showing it to Shinra.

_[ I agree. but without Shizuo's focus on this mission, we won't be able to find Izaya as quickly as we hoped. It's already been a day, Shinra...God knows what they already did to him... ]_

Shinra sighed deeply and turned his head, looking at the door Shizuo was behind. He's been locked up in that room since an hour after he woke up, only once in a while walking out for food or to go to the bathroom. But he hasn't communicated with either Celty or Shinra.

Taking a small glance at Celty, who nodded at him, Shinra got to his feet and slowly approached the locked door. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, blinking when he noticed that the door slightly opened. Shinra gently pushed the door open and peeked his head into the room. All he could smell was smoke. Shizuo was probably stressed so much, he smoked more than a pack already.

Taking a mental note to help Shizuo quit smoking, Shinra entered the room and shut the door behind him. He looked around and spotted Shizuo on the balcony with his back at him. Shinra walked over to the balcony entrance and stood in it, not sure if he should approach the blonde. Although Shizuo was fully aware of Shinra's presence, he didn't turn around until a few minutes of silence later. He eyed Shinra before flicking the short cigarette off of the balcony.

"Shinra." Shizuo said and leaned against the railing. "What do you want? I thought I locked the door..." Shinra shook his head no.

"One; it's my house. Two; you didn't have it locked. I knocked on the door and it opened, so I walked in." He said. Shizuo left out a soft 'hmph' before he glanced away and continued to be silent. "..Look, Celty and I are noticing a change in you and we're really worried-"

"-I'm worried about him." Shizuo said, cutting Shinra off. Shinra blinked in shock, looking at Shizuo. "...I just realized it. Watching Izaya get taken away from me, I felt a slight tug on my heart. I remember thinking, 'Don't go', as the van drove off." Shizuo looked up at Shinra. "For an entire day, I've been battling these new and random emotions, but now I've put them all together like they were some damn puzzle. I miss him, and God only knows why! I want him back, I want him here. And it's not that feeling where only I get to mess with him and no one else does...I miss Izaya, Shinra...I don't know why, but I'll do anything and everything in my power to bring him back to me so I could hold him in my arms; where he belongs."

* * *

Izaya's red eyes, normally full of insane happiness, were now begging for mercy as tears ran down his cheeks. But the man kept on going, slamming his hand over Izaya's mouth so he couldn't scream for help. He hated Izaya's screams, though he loved the fearful look on his face. It got him excited, knowing he strikes fear in the stubborn raven-haired boy.

Izaya thrashed, struggling against the man's hold as he tried to break free from it. He could feel bruises form on his thin and delicate arms from the man's harsh grip, feeling the grip tighten as he continued to struggle. Minutes had passed and Izaya's strength was weakening due to the pain scratching at his nerves. The man above him smirked as his struggling died out and Izaya screamed against his hand, feeling the pain in his back intensify even more with each harsh movement given.

"So you stopped squirming, eh?" Hanawa said, smirking down at him. Izaya whimpered, furrowing his eyebrows together. "Good...Then this will be a lot more easier now." He then continued to thrust into him, hearing the whimpers against his hand.

_"Shizuo..." _Izaya thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking of Shizuo, suddenly missing him and wanting to be in his arms. _"Shizuo...Please...save me."_

* * *

Shizuo's eyes opened and he stared blankly at the ceiling above him. There were times when he would think he could hear Izaya's voice, calling Shizuo's name out in a pleading, sort of begging, way. However, it sounded like he was crying. It sounded like he was in agony, like he was being tortured in an unimaginable way, and it made Shizuo worry more. It was like when he would dream, he'd know practically every emotion Izaya was going through in that moment of time. It was strange and very nerving, for Shizuo couldn't do anything for him but listen to his cries. It put Shizuo through a state of weak agony also.

"Shizuo." A voice called out and the said male turned his head. His eyes widened as he shot up in bed. Was he imagining things again? Or was Izaya standing in front of him in the doorway.

"I-Izaya...?" Shizuo stuttered out in shock. The raven-haired boy said nothing as he stared at Shizuo, never breaking eye-contact as he walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you feel it, too?" He said. Shizuo blinked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "...The urge to be in each others arms..." A frown appeared on Shizuo's lips.

"...Yes..." He said. "Yes, I do feel it."

"Good..." Izaya said with a slight smile. It was a sad one. "'Cause I thought I was the only one that missed you..." Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows more and closed his eyes, gripping the sheets.

"Izaya..."

"...I miss you, Shizu-chan...Please...come save me."

Shizuo shot open his eyes and what he thought was Izaya was no more. He was gone, but he felt so real to Shizuo.

Shizuo's lower lip trembled slightly as he let out a shaky breathe. He reached out where Izaya was sitting and felt nothing but thin air. He let out a heavy breathe and squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks as he sobbed uncontrollably.

"Izaya..." He muttered softly as he buried his face into his hands. "...Please be alright..." As Shizuo continued to sob into his hands, Shinra and Celty watched from the doorway. Shinra frowned and glanced at Celty, who shook her head slightly but nodded at Shinra. Shinra sighed and walked into the room.

"Shizuo..." He said softly. Shizuo sniffed and raised his head, not before wiping his tears away. "We got something in the mail..." Shizuo looked at him, narrowing his eyes a little. "...It's from Hanawa."

"Give me it." Shizuo said immediately. Shinra nodded and handed the blonde the letter they received in the mail just moments ago. Shizuo held it in his hands, staring at the opened envelope.

"And it's from Izaya..." Shinra said. Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked up at him before he quickly pulled out the letter, unfolded it and began reading. Izaya's hand-writing was a bit sloppy, like his hand was shaking.

_- Dear Shizuo,_

_It's Izaya. Hanawa doesn't know I'm writing this. I managed to break free for a bit and found a piece of paper and pen, so I immediately wrote this down. Mailing it out was the difficult part, but I managed to succeed without him knowing. I have an idea on where I am, but I think it's pretty far from Shinra's home. I'm definitely not in Tokyo, because I recognize my surroundings even the windows being boarded up. Hearing the sounds from outside and smelling the salt, I could think that I'm near an ocean for a lake or whatever. Like, really close. This warehouse isn't high-tech, it's abandoned. I'm sure if it's got more levels or easy to spot, but I can tell when I broke free..._

_Shizuo, am I the only one that misses you? You don't even want to know what he's done to me...It's been what...a year? Probably not, it just seems like that to me. It's probably been days, right? How many? I lost count..._

_I miss you, Shizu-chan. Come get me soon...Promise?_

_- Izaya_

Shizuo furrowed his eyebrows more and gripped the paper in his hands before he closed his eyes, letting out a shaky breathe.

"He's alright, Shizuo..." Shinra said. "Me and Celty already dispatched The Dollars out to look at each warehouse near the lakes and oceans all around Japan as soon as he got done reading that. They contacted us a minute ago." Shizuo raised his head to look up at him. "So far...they haven't found anything." Shizuo breathed and put the letter down before he got to his feet and went over to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Tell them to look harder...Look in the buildings around or near the warehouses, I don't care! We need to find Izaya now and I'm not gonna stand by and just watch as they search for him. I want to be there." He said. Shinra smiled and nodded.

"Good. We were hoping you'd say that. 'Cause we were thinking of letting you beat the shit out of Hanawa as revenge." He said. Shizuo looked at Shinra and chuckled slightly before nodding.

"Well, thanks for giving me the permission, but either way, I would have done it regardless." He said. Shinra chuckled and blinked as his phone went off. "Tell me again when you got the letter?" Celty typed on her PDA as Shinra began talking on his phone.

_[ a few hours ago. we didn't want to wake you up ]_

Shizuo nodded and washed his face. Shinra hung up the phone and exhaled before he looked at Shizuo.

"Shizuo, they found something." He said. Shizuo immediately raised his head. "They noticed a large warehouse near an abandoned school right next to Kagoshima Bay. It looks occupied and they said they had a strange gut-feeling that it's where Izaya is."

"Did they go in?" Shizuo said.

Shinra shook his head no. "They had to run. A group of men spotted them and thought they were teenagers trespassing so they chased them off. They sent me the address and are waiting at a cafe down the road."

"How far is the bay from here?" Shizuo said. Celty typed on her PDA before showing it to them.

_[ I've been there before. It takes about 4-5 hours, give or take. ] _

Shizuo groaned. "I can't wait that long!" Celty nodded and continued to type on her PDA.

_[ that's why I'm going to let you use my motorcycle. It's faster than the car and if you speed, the cops won't do anything 'cause they know not to mess with you ]_

Shizuo smiled at her and nodded, grateful. "Celty, you're a genius. So when are we going?" He said. Shinra smirked.

"Well, we're already packed up and ready." He said. Shizuo smiled and quickly slipped on a decent pair of clothing and some shoes. Celty tossed Shizuo the keys to her motorcycle and he caught them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said.

to be continued

* * *

**a/n: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING FOR A LIKE...EVER ;; SUMMER SCHOOL IS ENDING THIS TUESDAY BUT I'VE GOT AN EXAM AND ALL I'VE BEEN DOING IN STUDYING AND STUDYING AND STUDYING ;; I'M SO SORRY. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE.**

but, yes, izaya got raped...-runs away-


End file.
